Victoria's Jellicle Wishes
by RumTumTugress
Summary: Victoria is going out to sea with her Aunt Griddlebone and Uncle Growltiger, she only has one day to say goodbye to everyone she knows and loves
1. Goodbye, Victoria!

Jellicle Wishes

Victoria looked up at Aunt Griddlebone in horror, "WHAT?" She yowled in surprise. Griddlebone looked down at Victoria, "did I stutter? You're coming with me, back to sea with Uncle Growltiger."

Looking back at her best friends, Victoria didn't know what to say. Etectera looked as if she was ready to cry her eyes out, and Jemima let out a sniffle. Electra's eyes dropped her eyes to her feet and Mistoffelees looked at his paws.

"I-I can't, Griddlebone. I need to say here with my friends." "Don't worry about that, dear," Griddlebone said in a cheery voice. "You'll make new friends at sea. You may fall for one of Growltiger's employees!" Victoria felt tears come to her eyes and she ran to her mother, "Don't make me go!" She whispered collapsing in Cassandra's arms.

"I'm sorry, baby, but this is what your father and I want for you." She murmured. "But I don't want it for me!" Victoria sobbed, "I want to stay here with Jemima, and Electra, and everybody else!" Cassandra looked at her mate, with sorrowful eyes and looked back down at her daughter.

"Victoria," Alonzo meowed, "this is the life we always wanted. Now you have the chance to go at your life. Go see the world. Now go get ready, you're leaving in one day." "One day?" Victoria squeaked, "one more day to say goodbye to everyone I know and love?" Cassandra sighed and pushed her daughter away. "We will never forget you, baby. You have to go live your life to the fullest. Now go."

Sobbing, Victoria walked back to her friends. "Your… leaving us?" Etectera asked, her eyes overflowing with tears. Victoria nodded and let out a huge gasp for air, "yes." She cried. Jemima gave Victoria a hug and started crying herself. "This is a great opportunity for you," Jemima murmured, "I think you should take it. You could do far more better than us."

"No one could ever replace you guys." Victoria whispered. "I love all of you." Then her eyes rested on Mistoffelees. He looked as if he was going to burst with sadness. "Oh, Misto!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck, "Quaxo." She sobbed. He returned the hug and let out a small sob himself. "I'll miss you the most!" She cried. "I'll miss you too, Vicky," Mistoffelees whispered. "Oh, Quaxo!"


	2. More Goodbyes?

Victoria sadly followed Etcetera to see Tugger. "I don't want to go see him!" Victoria whined, "It'll just make it harder to say goodbye." Etcetera rolled her eyes, "come on, Tugger would really like to see you before you leave."

Victoria just let out a sigh and held Etcetera's paw as she led her towards Tugger's den. Walking inside, they found Tugger and Bombalurina making out in the corner. "Tugger?" Etcetera asked, looking at them in disgust. Quickly pushing Bomba away, Tugger turned to greet the two kits.

"Hey there," he said enthusiastically, "what's up?" "Victoria's here to say goodbye," Etcetera answered sorrowfully. "What?" Tugger asked, not so enthusiastic anymore, "Why?" "My Aunt Griddlebone is making me go see the sea with her," Victoria sadly mewed, "but I want to stay here." Tugger looked back at Bombalurina who quickly brushed a tear away from her eye.

"I'll miss you, Vicky," Tugger meowed, picking Victoria up and hugging her really tight, "we'll never for get you." Bomba go up and went to hug Tugger who was hugging Victoria. Little Etcetera quickly joined the group hug, quietly sobbing. Putting down Victoria, Tugger forced himself to smile, "I'll miss you kiddo, don't forget me."

"I'll try not to Tugger," Victoria mewed softly and gave him one last hug. Then she gave Bomba one and looked at Etcetrea and sighed, "Okay, I want to say goodbye to some more of the Tribe." Nodding, Etcetera led Victoria out of the den and together they walked across the Junkyard and found Admetus and Pouncival wrestling together. "Hi guys," Victoria said, forcing herself to sound cheerful but failed miserably. "What's wrong, Vicky?" Pouncival asked, pushing Admetus off him. "I'm going away…" Victoria quietly mewed, "and may never come back." "What?" Admetus cried, "you're leaving us?" All the sad, white kitten could do was nod sadly. "I'm going to go to sea with my Aunt Griddlebone." "Well, don't go!" Pouncival meowed simply. "I can't just refuse, Cassandra and Alonzo want me to go too." Victoria murmured. "They want to send their only daughter to sea?" Admetus asked, "but that's just not safe! They don't know what's out there, like Macavity, and, and, Macavity!" "I'm sorry guys," Victoria mewed, "this is goodbye. I won't forget you guys, always remember that." Etcetera broke down into tears again and slowly and sadly hugged Victoria again. "Oh, gosh, Etcetera, don't cry! Go visit Tugger, he'll make you smile." Etcetera just shook her head, "I want to spend your last day with you." Victoria just smiled and patted one of her best friends on her head. "Okay then."


	3. An Anouncement to the Tribe

After saying goodbye to Pouncival and Admetus, Victoria left to say farewell to some more of her friends. Jemima and Misto caught up to her and together, they shared Vicky's last day with her. Etcetera left to go and adore Tugger.

"Why do you have to go?" Misto kept whining. Secretly, Victoria knew that he had a small crush on her.

But he couldn't use a love potion on her, cause he wasn't that good at magic yet. All he knew was a card trick, but the kittens could only find one card. It was quite sad, and pathetic.

"Hush, now, Misto!" Jemima hissed under her breath, "this is Victoria's choice, not yours."

"If it were up to me, she wouldn't have to go." Misto replied, "Their forcing her to go, Jemmy. She's not choosing." Jemima just rolled her eyes and caught sight of Demeter, her mother, and Munkustrap, her step-father. Macavity was her real father, and he still struck fear into her.

"Hey there, Jemima," Demeter meowed, "why the long face?" "Victoria's being forced to leave!" Misto cried, "it's unfair!" Victoria smiled lightly and touched Misto's shoulder.

"Thanks, Misto," Victoria mewed softly, "you're a great friend." That seemed to make Mistoffelees' day because he smiled smugly at Jemima who rolled her eyes.

"What?" Munkustrap asked, "you're leaving the Jellicle Tribe? Why?" Victoria sighed, "I'm going to sea with Aunt Griddlebone…" "Oh, I'm sorry, Vicky." Demeter meowed softly, grabbing Munkustrap's hand, "I wish there was something we could do to make things better for you."

"Could I announce it to the whole Tribe instead of having to tell each cat individually? It would be much easier on me." Nodding, Munkustrap thought that over, "I think we can do that… then you can say all your goodbyes as soon as your announcement is over." "Okay," Victoria mewed, then she climbed on top of the rusty old car in the Junkyard and waited while Munkustrap gathered up all the other Jellicle Cats.

As soon as she was sure she had everyone's attention, she began her farewell, "As you all may know, I am leaving the Jellicle Tribe. It has been a good year and a half, and I am glad I knew each and everyone of you… You all should know that I will never forget any of you, and no one could ever replace you…"

At this point, Victoria's eyes were overflowing with tears and her strong voice turned to muffled sobs as she overlooked everyone she knew her whole life, Tantomile, Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, and everyone else she knew and loved.

"I-I hope t-that I can one d-day r-r-eturn to the Junkyard." But that was all she could manage to choke out before her sobs took over her and she cried her eyes out.


	4. Should I Stay?

"Vicky?" Mistoffelees asked, "are you alright? Tell me you're alright! Are you?"

"I'm fine, Misto," Victoria meowed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Don't worry, I didn't faint… I just fell down out of sorrow." "Well, we're all glad you're alright, Victoria." Munkustrap meowed, helping her up, "we're all also sad to see you go." That comment made Victoria's lip tremble, and she hugged Munkustrap tightly. "I'll miss you too, Munkustrap!"

Laughing, or crying, Victoria didn't know which one, Munkustrap unwound Vicky's arms from around his waist and looked at her right in her face

"Victoria, you're a great person, and I want you to live your life to the fullest, you deserve it! Now be a strong person for me and no matter what always follow your heart and what you think is best for you and everyone else."

Then he lightly touched Victoria on the nose with his index finger and walked away to join Demeter and Jemima. "Follow my heart?" Victoria asked herself, and then just shrugged it off and was soon surrounded by cats all bidding their farewells and sorrowful goodbyes.

Later that night…

Victoria was laying in her nest of cushions looking up at the Jellicle Moon. She decided to spend her last night in the Tribe by herself looking up at the stars and recalling memories.

"Follow your heart, and do what you think is best for you and everyone else…" Munkustrap's words echoed in her head as she thought what would be best for her and everyone else she knew. If she went with Griddlebone… the Tribe would be sad, but would soon forget her, and Misto would hopefully find another cat, one better than Victoria herself.

Maybe it was best if she left… she would pursue a life in sailing, may become famous. She could always come back to visit the Junkyard couldn't she? Victoria decided that she would go. Slowly falling asleep, she wondered if she was doing the right thing.


	5. Victoria's Collar

"Vicky?" Victoria heard Etcetrea mew softly, "are you awake?"

"I was," She answered her friend sitting up, "what's wrong?"

"Are you really going out to sea?" Etcetrea asked, her eyes as wide as an owl's.

"I have to, Etcetrea," Victoria answered wrapping her arm around one of her best friends. "This is a golden opportunity for me…"

"So… you want to go now? Won't you miss us?"

"Of course I will! I grew up with you… and all the other kittens."

"Mistoffelees will miss you, Victoria… will you really go when he loves you like this?" Etcetrea asked, leaning on Victoria's side,

"Sorry, Etcetrea but I have to go. I will come and visit don't worry I will always love you like my sister. Oh, I want you to have something before I forget!"

Then Victoria reached behind her head and undid her pink collar that was studded with fake diamonds and handed it to Etcetrea who stared at it in horror.

"Victoria…" She mewed in surprise, "are you serious? You want me to have you're collar? But you earned it by performing a brave deed! I haven't earned mine yet."

"You have by being one of my best friends. Etcetrea, I'll really miss you more than I'll miss Mistoffelees."

Etcetrea stared at the collar then bravely put it on. "Perfect fit!" Victoria purred, "you were meant to have that collar!"

"It doesn't feel like that! It's your collar!" Etcetera cried out.

"It'll just take time, Etcetrea. Always remember you're like my sister, and I'll always forgive you."

And with that, Victoria go up from her nest and walked over towards Cassandra's and Alonzo's den. "Mom? Dad? I'm ready."


	6. The Final Chapter

Victoria put down the last of her luggage. "That should do it, Aunt Griddlebone."

"Oh, darling, I'm glad you're coming with me and Growltiger, you won't regret this I'm sure."

Victoria nodded and turned around and hugged Cassandra and Alonzo, "Bye, Mom, Bye, Dad." Victoria whispered, holding them tighter.

"Bye, baby." Cassandra sighed, kissing her daughter her head.

"Bye, Squirt." Alonzo meowed, picked her up and held her cheek to his, "I'll miss you Vicky."

"Bye, Victoria." Etcetera cried, hugging her friend really tight, "I'll never forget you."

"Keep my collar safe, Etcetera," Victoria meowed, "I want to find you with it when I come back to visit." With that, Victoria picked up her luggage and turned to face Mistofelees.

"Goodbye, Misto…" Victoria meowed, "I'll miss you." Mistoffelees nodded and hugged Victoria and lightly sobbed, "I'll miss you more. More than you can imagine."

Victoria just nodded and turned towards all her other friends such as Jemima, Electra, Rumpelteazer and all the others. After her sorrowful goodbyes, she looked at Griddlebone.

"Okay Aunt Griddlebone, I'm ready to go." Victoria meowed hoping she sounded braver than she thought.

"Good choice my darling girl, you will have a way better life at sea then you will here, in this Junkyard." Then Griddlebone waved her tail, motioning for Victoria to follow her.

"Okay I can do this…" Victoria meowed, following Griddlebone out of the Junkyard gates and off towards a moving truck.

"What's this?" Victoria asked, eyeing it curiously. "This is our ride to the loading dock, where we will set sail."

"Aunt Griddlebone, just how far away is this loading dock?" Victoria asked suddenly suspicious.

"Only about 500 miles away, not a big deal, don't worry." Griddlebone answered picking at her nails.

Sighing, Victoria put her luggage in the open trunk of the moving truck and climbed in. She was greeted by Uncle Growltiger and by the Crew.

About a few minutes later, everyone was on board and the truck started to leave with the trunk still open. Victoria sat on the edge and dangled her feet off the truck. As she was staring at her feet, she realized what she was doing.

The sea wasn't where Victoria belonged! She belonged in the Junkyard with Mistofelees and all her other friends! And looking deep inside her heart, she discovered her heart belonged to Misto and she left it with him back home. Not thinking, she jumped. She hit the ground with a big thud and heard Griddlebone yowl her name. Victoria waited for the moving truck to get out of sight before she started running down the road and back to the Junkyard.

Later…

"MISTO!" Victoria yowled, running to him through the open gates of the Junkyard. "VICTORIA!" He cried, opening his arms and catching her in them. "Oh, Mistofelees I was so foolish! Forgive me! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and everyone else!" "I forgive you," Mistofelees meowed, kissing Victoria on the lips.

"Victoria!" All the kittens came running to see her. "Guys, I'm back for good!" Victoria meowed.

"This is yours," Etcetera meowed taking off the pink collar and giving it to her friend.

"Thank you," Victoria meowed putting it back on. And with that, Misto swept Victoria off her feet and carried her, like a baby, to the crowd of awaiting Cats.

Victoria and Misto became mates after that, they had two beautiful children, a white tom named Victor and a she cat that looked exactly like Misto named Missy. Etcetera mated with Plato and she earned a blue collar. Jemima mated with Tumblebrutus and had a single kit, named Jinx who was a copy of Jemima.

The End


End file.
